A ironia de uma lágrima
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Ele perdeu o que era a coisa mais importante para si e então... Tivera que aprender da maneira mais dificil!


**A ironia de uma lágrima**

O carro com que dirigia estava em alta velocidade e as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer sobre o seu rosto. Não suportava lembrar o que ele acabara de fazer com ela!

A morena de olhos azuis que possuía apenas 22 anos, o amava muito, mas ele simplesmente feriu os sentimentos dela. Ela nunca imaginou que ele faria uma coisa tão baixa... Quanto aquela!

***Flash Back - On***

Ela dirigia rumo à casa do rapaz para lhe contar algo muito importante. Estava feliz com aquilo e queria falar isso para o homem que ela amava! Dividir com alguém o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Mas ao chegar ao apartamento do rapaz, percebeu que a porta estava entre aberta, então sem rodeios decidiu entrar. E com um sorriso em seu rosto, estava prestes a revelar o que tanto a deixava feliz!

Ela escutou barulhos vindo do quarto de seu noivo, então decidiu verificar do que se tratava e ao entrar no quarto, levou um susto com o que viu. Logo o sorriso que estava estampado no rosto da jovem, desapareceu! Seu noivo estava com outra... Estavam deitados na cama e faltavam apenas algumas peças de roupas para que ambos ficassem nus completamente.

Não suportando ver mais aquilo, ela se pronunciou, quebrando o clima entre os dois e deixando com que varias lágrimas escorressem sobre a sua face.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Disse a jovem deixando as lágrimas escorrerem cada vez mais sobre o seu rosto.

– Ka... Kagome? – O rapaz disse logo quando avistou sua noiva parada na frente da porta de seu quarto. – Eu posso explicar! – Ele se levantou rapidamente e começou a subir o zíper da calça e logo colou a sua camiseta preta.

– Não há nada para me explicar inuyasha Taishou... Eu vi o que realmente estava acontecendo! – Ela disse virando-se e indo a direção à porta. – Fique ai com a sua vadia... - Continuou ela, mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados foi mais rápido e pegou o braço da garota, fazendo-a se virar para encará-lo.

– Me escute... Não é o que está pensando. – Ele apertou mais forte o braço da morena.

– Não quero ouvir o que você tem a me dizer! – Ela disse se libertando da mão forte de seu noivo!

– Deixe-me pelo menos falar... – Mas ela o interrompeu.

– Porque você fez isso comigo? – Novamente as lágrimas escorriam sobre a sua face.

–... – Ele não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou encarando os seus próprios pés.  
**  
**– Seu silencio já diz tudo! – Ela suspirou e retirou o anel de noivado de seu dedo e jogou em cima da mesinha de centro, enxugou as lágrimas e continuou. – Eu amava você... Não acredito que fez isso comigo! – Ela deu as costas e correu para fora do apartamento e o rapaz fora atrás dela!**  
**  
– Kagome! – Gritou ele, tentando alcançar a garota de olhos azuis.

Ela continuou correndo, desceu as escadas ao chegar ao estacionamento do prédio, entrou no carro correu em direção ao carro da menina, mas ela queria sair daquele lugar!bEla girou a chave, fazendo o carro ligar e logo o colocando em movimento, saiu daquele lugar em alta velocidade deixando um meio-youkai sozinho no estacionamento de seu prédio.

***Flash Back - OFF***

Continuou dirigindo em alta velocidade, e lembrava a todo momento o que ele havia feito a ela. Não suportando aquilo... Chorou. Chorou como nunca havia chorado antes!  
**  
**– Maldito... – Ela dizia para si mesma. – Não acredito que fez isso comigo!

oOoOoOo

Ele entrou no seu apartamento e logo a garota que estava no seu quarto apareceu.

– Quero que saia da minha casa, preciso ficar sozinho. – Ele disse olhando para o anel de noivado que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

Ele pegou o anel e ficou a observá-lo.

Silencio.

Ele vendo que a garota não fazia nada, gritou chamando a sua atenção.

– AGORA!

–... – A garota nada disse, apenas saiu de seu apartamento batendo a porta com força, deixando-o mais uma vez sozinho.

Ele continuou a observar o anel e um palavrão saiu de sua boca.

oOoOoOo

– A kagome já deve ter falado ao inuyasha! – Falou uma mulher que aparentava ser um pouco velha.

– Será senhora Higurashi? – A empregada conversava com a dona da casa.

– Eu creio que sim! Ela estava tão feliz. – Disse ela sorrindo**.**

– É verdade! Nunca vi a senhorita kagome tão feliz como hoje. – Continuou a empregada. – Senhora Higurashi, vou voltar para a cozinha.

– Tudo bem... – Disse ela ainda sorrindo.

– Com licença. – A empregada disse se retirando e logo foi para a cozinha.

A mulher que aparentava ser um pouco velha ficou observando um retrato, era uma foto de uma morena de olhos azuis. Ela pegou o retrato e passou as pontas dos dedos na foto.

– Estou tão feliz por você minha filha! – Dizia ela sorrindo cada vez mais.

oOoOoOo

A garota continuou chorando, deixou que suas lagrimas limpassem sua alma. Sua vista estava embaçada, só conseguia ver borrões de diversas cores. Dirigia em alta velocidade e não percebeu quando passou no sinal vermelho.

Uma luz muito forte fez com que ela fechasse os olhos com força e o impacto de algo se chocando contra o seu carro, fez com que o vidro do mesmo se quebrasse, vindo na direção da jovem que ficou com diversos cortes em seu corpo.

Sentia os olhos pesarem e não demorou muito para fechar eles por completo. Ela não mais respirava. E agora, nunca mais irá abrir seus olhos cor de mar. Acabara morrendo, deixando todas as pessoas que ela amava neste mundo...

oOoOoOo

O telefone insistia em continuar tocando e só parou de tocar quando alguém resolveu atender.  
**  
**– Alô? – O rapaz disse logo que terminara de atender a telefone.  
**  
–** Inuyasha? – Alguém no outro lado da linha se pronunciou. – Venha para minha casa... Tem um assunto que quero conversar com você.  
**  
**– O que aconteceu? Você está chorando? – O rapaz continuou, mas logo sentiu um aperto no peito quando pensou que algo havia acontecido com sua noiva, quero dizer, ex-noiva. – Aconteceu algo com a kagome? Anda... Me diga...

– Prefiro conversar com você pessoalmente!

– Já estou indo ai! – Ele não esperou ela responder, desligou o telefone e saiu de seu apartamento as pressas.

oOoOoOo

Estacionou o carro na mansão onde sua noiva morava. Entrou na mansão rapidamente e encontrou sua sogra sentada no sofá com as mãos no rosto.

– Yuka? – Perguntou ele.

A mulher que estava sentada no sofá, levantou a cabeça para encara-lo e logo enxugou as lágrimas rapidamente.

– Você veio... – Sussurrou.

– Eu disse que viria... Onde está a kagome? Eu quero falar com ela!

– Minha filha se foi inuyasha! – Disse ela derramando mais lágrimas.

– O... O que? – Disse ele gaguejando.

– Ela morreu num acidente de carro!

– Eu não acredito... – Ele murmurou.

Sua sogra aproximou-se dele e o abraçou forte, e ele retribuiu o abraço.

– Ela disse que ia para o seu apartamento lhe contar uma coisa... Ela estava tão feliz com aquilo! – Eles se separaram e ficaram se encarando.

–... – Ele não disse nada... Não queria falar para ela que o culpado da morte de kagome era ele. Nem ele mesmo queria admitir que ela morreu por sua culpa.

– Acho que ela não havia falado para você, mas... Ela estava grávida Inuyasha! – O rapaz ficou em choque quando ela falou isso. – Ela estava esperando um filho **seu** e estava indo para seu apartamento lhe contar isso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e deixou as lagrimas escorrerem sobre a sua face.

– Ela havia comprado isso quando descobriu que estava grávida.

Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou uma caixinha que estava nas mãos da mulher a sua frente. Ela estendeu a pequena caixa a ele e não demorou muito para que ele pegasse a caixinha que ela estava segurando.

Ele retirou a tampa da caixa delicadamente e se surpreendeu quando viu o que tinha dentro dela...bEle pegou o que estava dentro da caixa e ficou a observá-lo.

– Ela havia comprado esse sapatinho!

Ele ficou olhando para o pequeno sapatinho, enquanto olhava para algo tão pequeno, mais lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos**.**

– Fique com ele! – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

–...- Ele não disse nada, apenas fez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça.

OoOoOoOo

Ele estava no seu apartamento e ficava o tempo todo olhando para o retrato da jovem morena que ficava em cima da mesinha da sala. Pegara o retrato e ficou observando-o mais de perto**. **Já havia se passado uma semana, desde a morte dela...

Colocou o retrato em cima da mesinha e foi para o seu quarto. Olhou para a sua cama e se lembrou de quando eles fizeram amor ali...

***Flash Back - On***

Eles se beijavam agressivamente enquanto ele tentava puxar a blusa dela para cima, ambos iam em direção ao quarto. Ele se sentou na cama e ela sentou-se em seu colo.

– Você faz isso só para me provocar, não é? – Perguntara com um sorriso malicioso.

– Quem sabe... – Ela sussurrara em seu ouvido.

Voltaram a se beijar, ela se ajeitou melhor no colo dele e desabotou alguns botões da camiseta que ele usava. Passou suas mãos no peito musculoso que este possuía. Ele sentia a garota empurrando-o, fazendo com que eles se deitassem na cama macia e arrumada.

Ela estava por cima dele, ele inverteu as posições ficando agora por cima dela. As mãos do rapaz passava pelas coxas da jovem, levantando a saia que ela usava. Ele sentia as unhas da jovem arranhando as suas costas...

Ele retirou a blusa da jovem junto com sua saia, deixando-a apenas com suas roupas intimas. Ficou admirando o corpo dela por alguns segundos e logo sua atenção foi para os seios fartos que ela possuía.

Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu por fim retirar o sutiãn que ela usava. Acariciava um de seus seios fartos, enquanto dava varias mordidinhas no mamilo do outro.

Um gemido saiu da boca da jovem, mas este logo foi abafado pelos lábios do rapaz. Ele retirou sua calça, revelando sua cueca preta que possuía um certo volume... Não demorou para que sua calcinha fosse retirada.

– Como você é rápida... Já está toda _molhadinha_! – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ele foi em direção a intimidade da garota, seus caninos roçavam perto da sua virilha, fazendo a morena soltar gemidos demorados. Sua língua explorava a feminilidade da garota e gemidos saia cada vez mais da boca da morena.

Ele retirou a língua de dentro dela e voltou a beijá-la, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava a sua intimidade. Os seus gemidos eram abafados pelos lábios de Inuyasha. Ele retirou sua cueca preta, revelando que seu membro já estava ereto.

– Olhe o que faz comigo... – Sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso. Sabia que Inuyasha não estava mais agüentando, ele precisava penetrá-la.

– AHHH! – Ela gemeu ao sentir que ele já estava dentro dela.

Ele fazia movimentos de vai e vem, penetrando-a cada vez mais fundo...

– Mais... Rápido... – Ela murmurou baixo, mas o rapaz conseguiu ouvir e atendeu o pedido da morena.

Ele ia cada vez mais rápido e ela gemia cada vez mais alto. Quando ambos chegaram ao clímax, se jogaram num canto da cama, ofegantes e com os corpos suados. Ele a abraçou com força e ela se aninhou no peito musculoso do rapaz.

– Eu te amo! – Ela disse e logo adormecera.

– Eu também! – Dissera enquanto dava um beijo na testa da mesma e não demorou muito para que adormecesse também...

***Flash Back - OFF***

Ele lembrava como se fosse hoje, ele sabia aonde tocá-la, ele sabia aonde beijá-la... E um sorriso de canto surgiu no rosto daquele meio-youkai. Ele sentia falta dela, dos toques, dos beijos e do sexo que costumavam sempre fazer. Mas ele ainda sentia o sentimento de culpa, porque fora ele o culpado pela morte dela.

Ele queria fechar os olhos e nunca mais poder abri-los novamente. Ele queria ter dito inúmeras vezes o quanto amava aquela garota. Mas a vida é assim mesmo. Se pudéssemos saber o dia que partiremos, talvez déssemos mais valor a nossa vida. E ele aprendera isso da maneira mais difícil...

**"Tivera que perder, para dar valor!"**.

_Fim –_

Reepostando a fanfic, arrumando erros e coisinhas inúteis que passaram despercebidos aos meus olhos! (Farei isso com todas com o tempo)


End file.
